Life's Right
by CenaOrtonLova
Summary: 6 new divas has been offered a job as wwe diva. When they start their new job, everybody hates them Everybody except for 6 guys. The new diva found love, but the other divas are making their lives like hell. Could Sara, Dru, Lydia, Kiki, Rory, and Ana get
1. Chapter 1

Rory's story

Sara, Ana, Dru, Lydia, Rory, Kiki, and I walked down the hallway to the  
Women's locker room. They were so happy to be in WWE. Then the girls and I  
spot their guy friends. Dave, Randy, John, Jay, Adam, and Shane approached  
them. "Hi ladies. Hi Rory." Dave said. "Hi" I said. Oh my god, he looks so  
hot! Rory thought. "Hi guys!" Sara said.

"Well what's for tonight?" Dave asked looking at Rory. "Well I have a  
lingerie match against Lydia. Ana have an interview with John, Kiki is the  
special time keeper. I also forgot that Dru is the special guest referee."  
Rory explained.

"Whoa a lingerie match. Can we see it?" Jay asked. Dave gave Jay a stupid  
look "Not now. Maybe later tonight" Lydia said. "Well I guess we'll see  
you later?" Dave asked. "Yeah sure" I replied. I tried to force a smile.  
"By the way Ror, kick Lydia's ass tonight" he said. "Hey!" Lydia yelled.  
"He's kidding Lyd" Shane said. "He better be" he continue. "Ok I was  
kidding!" Dave admit. The guys walked down the hallway.

Ana's story

We continue walked down the hallway. Then we spot our enemies. Actually  
their group name is Fabulous girlz. "Well, well, well lokey here girls.  
It's the bimbos" Trish said. The fabulous girlz laughed. "You know what  
Trish? You're the bimbo here. Wait you're not a bimbo" I said. "Yeah I  
know I'm not" Trish said. "Well maybe because you're a slut! You also  
hang out with whores" Ana continue.

Trish's face turned red. She slapped Ana across the face. Ana hit Trish  
with a punch. Then the next thing I knew, the divas were brawling  
everywhere. Ana kept hitting Trish across the face. She saw Sara hit her  
finisher called Dark Angel. Then I felt somebody grabbed me. I looked up.  
It was John. Ana looked around and saw Dave grabbed Rory, Jay grabbed Dru,  
Adam grabbed Kiki, and Shane grabbed Lydia. I also saw the referees  
grabbing the fabulous group.

"Let me go John!" I yelled. "No way Ana! Not until you're calm down" John  
said. Ana relaxed a bit. She felt how warm John is. "I'm going to get you  
Ana! If it's the last thing I do" Trish yelled. Ana felt chills going  
through her spine.

Dru's story

Dru couldn't believe she had been through that match. Eric heard the divas  
fighting. They had been to Eric's office. Eric had told them there are  
going to be a 12 divas match. It will be on the up coming pay per view. "I  
can't wait to get my hands on that little slut!" Ana said. Dru frowned.  
"Ana, I know you all could wrestle, but I'm a little scared. I mean Molly  
is a tough girl. I just need a little training" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry Ana! We could help. The guys could help too. Well as targets  
at least" Lydia said. "Yeah. I'll teach you the moves Amy taught me" Ana  
said. Dru smiled. She has the greatest friends in the world. "Thank s  
guys! You're the best!" I exclaimed. "I sense a group hug coming" Sara  
said.

The divas got together and gave each other hugs. "Hey come on. We have to  
get ready" Kiki said. The divas nodded. "Lydia come on! All of you too!"  
Rory said. As Dru left, she had a smile on her face.

Lydia's story

I stood there in the ring waiting for Rory to come out. She hear Rory's  
music on. Rory entered the ring. But me and Rory untie our robes. The  
match was on. We both grabbed the pillow and hit each other. 3 minutes  
later, somebody hit her on the back real hard. Everything went black.

The next day, (Lydia's story)

I woke up on my bed. My head hurts. My back hurts. Hell everything hurts.  
She looked around and found Shane next to her. Lydia admit Shane looked  
adorable. Lydia smiled. I try to stand up, but fall. Then Shane woke up.  
"Lydia, are you okay?" Shane asked. He helped her up. "I'm fine Shane"  
Lydia informed. "What happened anyway? How did I get here?" "Well Dawn hit  
you with the steel chair during your match. Don't worry. I made her pay  
for that. Also Rory helped you by hitting that twist of fate" Shane said.  
"Good!" Lydia replied.

Sara's story

Sara woke up. She found a bunch of food on the table. Randy steeped out of  
the bathroom. "Good morning Sara!" Randy said. "morning Randy. Where did  
the food came from?" I asked. "Well I know you had a hard time last night.  
I ordered you some breakfast" Randy explained.

"You're so sweet!" I exclaimed. Randy smiled. "Well what are you waiting  
for. Let's eat!" Randy said. Sara laughed. The two enjoy the breakfast  
together.

Kiki's story

Kiki walked down to the café. Then she saw Adam. "Hi Adam!" I said. "Hi  
beautiful" Adam said. Kiki blushed. Adam smiled with a sight of her  
blushing. "Want to join me for breakfast?" Adam asked. "I'd love to Adam"  
I replied. Kiki sat down and ordered breakfast.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked. "Well I'm worried about Lydia and the match  
coming up. I mean I'm new. I know the moves, but I'm not sure" Kiki  
blabbed out. Adam frowned. Kiki felt his hands on hers. "Don't worry.  
You'll do fine. What about all of us visit Lydia" Adam suggested. "Ok" I  
answered. They both smiled and enjoyed their breakfast.**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Rory's story

"Ok Dave, let's go now!" I yelled. Dave nodded. "Okay let's go" Dave said.  
Rory walked to the door. Then suddenly, somebody picked her up. "Dave,  
what are you doing?" I asked. "Well, I know you're tired. So I feel like  
lifting you up." Dave said.

Rory smiled. She never felt so… happy. She also never felt this way toward  
a man. She smiled at him. "Dave you know what. I could walk by myself. I  
don't want people staring" Rory said. "Ok" Dave put Rory down.

"I hope Lydia is ok" I said. "Yeah. I feel bad for Shane. I mean he  
stayed in the hospital" He said. "Yeah I know. Let's stop in a flower shop  
to get her something. Maybe we could also stop at Starbucks to get some  
coffee for Shane" I said. "Yeah let's go" Dave told her. They both smiled  
and continue walking.

Ana's story

Ana woke up. She looked around the room. Then she found a pair of green  
shorts on the chair. She knows who it was. I looked down and found my self  
naked. Ana turned her head. Her eyes went wide. There she saw John  
sleeping peacefully.

Ana got up and wrap herself in sheets. "John wake up!" Ana said. John  
opened her eyes. "What happened?" he asked. "Well John I think we got  
drunk yesterday. And I think we slept together." She informed him. "What  
the hell? I slept with you?" John asked. "Looks like it"

"Where the hell is my clothes?" John snapped. "Over there" I told him. He  
got up and put on his clothes and left. Ana looked shocked of what just  
happened.

Dru's story

I walked down the hallway to see Ana. Then she spotted John. "Hi John!" I  
said. He didn't say anything and stormed passed her. What the hell wrong  
with him? She thought. When she reached Ana's room, it was open. She found  
Ana crying. "Ana what's wrong?" I asked.

She continue sobbing. "I…slept..with John" she mumbled. Dru's eyes went  
wide. "He… left me" Ana continue. "What?" Dru snapped. "Wait until I get  
my hands on him" I said. "No Dru don't! I could take care of myself" she  
said. Dru sighed. "Ana get ready. We have to visit Lydia remember?" I  
reminded her. Ana wiped her tears away/ "Okay. You go ahead. I'll be  
there" Ana said. Dru nodded and left.

Lydia's story

"Thanks for being here Shane" Lydia said. "Oh it's okay. I'm glad to help"  
Shane replied. He smiled. Then a knock came. Shane went and opened it.  
There stood Rory, Dave, Adam, and Kiki. "Hey you guys!" I exclaimed. "Hey  
Lydia! Here we bought you these" Rory said. Rory gave her flowers and  
balloons. Dave have Shane a cup of coffee. "Thanks man!" Shane said. "I  
really need some coffee"

"How do you feel?" Rory asked. "Pretty good. Thanks for helping me  
yesterday. You know, for getting Molly for me" I said. "Oh don't worry. No  
one mess with me or my friends" Rory replied. I laughed. "Thanks for being  
there for me guys! You're the greatest" I said.

Ana's story

After taking a shower, I walked to the door. Then in front of her eyes  
stood Trish Stratus. "What do you want?" I asked. Trish threw a punch on  
my stomach. Then the next thing I knew, everything went black.

5 hours later

I woke up. "Where the hell am I?" I mumbled. She looked around. Then she  
found him. John Cena next to her. He was sleeping. "I'm sorry Ana." He  
mumbled in his sleep. Ana smiled. She bend over and kissed him on his fore  
head. Then the door burst opened. "Hey. How are you doing?" Dru asked.

"I'm doing good. Hey Dru, what happened? I asked. "Well Trish beat you up  
pretty badly. No need to worry. I asked the doctor. You're good" she said.

"Oh thanks to your little boyfriend over there. He helped you" she  
continue. "Yeah I think I knew that" I said. "Lydia and the rest of the  
guys were worried. Rory was furious! You should've seen her face" Dru  
said. Ana laughed. "But thanks to Dave. She calmed down"

Then Ana heard something that Dru didn't hear. She heard John mumbled "I  
love you Ana" Ana couldn't believe it. "I have to go" Dru said. "I have to  
see Vince okay?" "Ok I'll see you later" Ana said. The door was shut.  
"John wake up" Ana said. John opened his eyes. "Ana are you okay?" he  
asked. "Yes I'm okay John" I answered. "I'm so sorry I stormed off  
earlier. I mean, I was so mad at myself. I was so embarrassed too" John  
explained.

"I forgive you John" I told him. John smiled. "And John. You were talking  
in your sleep by the way" I put in. John eyes went wide. "What did I say?"  
"Well you said I'm sorry Ana, and…" "And what?" John asked. "And nothing.  
That was it" she said. John smiled. "Ok that's good"

Next week on Raw (Sara's story)

Sara music hits the ring. She walked down the ramp and grabbed the  
microphone. "I want just to let everyone know. Last week, the so called  
fabulous girlz hurt 2 of my friends. Now I want the leader out. Trish  
Stratus, come out now" I said. Then Trish's music hits. She came in and  
grabbed the microphone. "Well sorry to hear your little friends hurt, but  
I don't really care. Ana gets what she deserve. Lydia also got one too."  
She said.

Then Sara threw herself and pounding on Trish. Somebody grabbed her, It  
was Torrie Wilson. She felt Torrie hitting her on the back. Then I heard  
Rory's music. Sara saw Rory running as fast as she can. She grabbed Trish  
and punched her. Torrie went to attack Rory. Rory hit her in the mid  
section and hit her with the twist of fate.

I got up. "Thanks Rory" I said. I looked and saw Trish backing away. "THIS  
IS YOU NEXT TIME STRATUS! YOU'LL PAY" Rory screamed while pointing at  
Torrie who seem aconcious. I saw Trish backing away with fears on her  
eyes.

Kiki's story

"Did you see Rory? She was awesome!" I said. Kiki is sitting in Adam's  
locker room. Adam shot his grin. "Yeah she's awesome" he replied. Kiki  
smiled. She never felt this way to this guy ever. His long blond hair,  
eyes, and the awesome grin made her smile.

"What are you doing tonight?" I asked. "Well I have a match against Chris  
Jericho. Do you want to come with me?" He asked. "Sorry Adam. I have an  
interview to do. I'm sure you'll do great!" I replied. "Thanks" he said. I  
got up. "I'll see you later" I said. Adam said good bye. Kiki walked down  
the hall and saw Dawn Marie.

Kiki stopped. "Well, well, well. Here comes Kiki the whore!" she said.  
Kiki felt her temper rising. She slapped Dawn across the face. Kiki  
grabbed her, but somebody grabbed Kiki. I turned around and saw Gail Kim.  
She felt Gail hitting her.

Then somebody grabbed Gail. I looked up and saw Dru. She threw a punch at  
Dru. I grabbed a steel chair. Gail and Dawn saw me and ran away. "Are you  
okay?" Dru asked. "Yeah, I'm okay" I answered. "Hey Kiki, we better go to  
the trainer's room. I think you have a cut on your elbow" Dru said.

I looked on my elbow. I saw blood flooding. "You're right Dru. Can you  
come with me?" I asked. "Sure" she replied. They both walked down the hall  
to the trainer's room.


	3. Chapter 3

Lydia's story

"It's good to be back!" I said. "Yeah it is isn't it?" Ana said. They both  
laughed. Lydia also had something in her mind. Shane McMahon. He's been  
there for her. He hadn't act like that to other divas (except for his  
sister Stephanie). "Hey, are okay?" Ana asked.

"  
"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine" I replied. Ana frowned. "No, I'm okay. Ana please"  
Lydia said. "Okay whatever! If you need me, you know where I am. Now if  
you please excuse me, I need to be at ringside for John today" Ana said.  
They both all said their good byes.

Lydia entered her personal locker room. There on the table, I found a  
bunch of roses. I saw a note. Lydia. I hope you're okay. This flowers are  
to wish you well. From Shane. Lydia smiled.

Rory's story

"Did you see me out there?" Rory asked. She was sitting in Dave's locker  
room. "Yeah I saw you. Girl, you got some strength!" he said. Rory  
blushed. Dave smiled in a sight of her blushing.

"Well what are you going to do?" I asked. "Well I gave a match against  
Tyson tonight" he answered. "Well good luck" I told him. "Well I'll see  
you later. I'm going to get a drink" Rory said. They said their god byes  
and left. While Rory left, her mind was set on Dave Batista.

New Year's revolution (Ana's story)

"Are you guys ready?" I asked my friends. "Yeah we're ready Ana" Rory  
replied. Ana smiled. She couldn't wait to get her hands on Trish Stratus.  
Then she saw John Cena. "Hey" I said. "Hey" he replied. He smiled.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "Well, I'm here to wish you good luck"  
he replied. "Thanks John. You're so sweet!" I told him. "Okay, so I'll see  
you later?" he asked. "Yeah, later. Bye" I replied.

10 minutes later (still Ana's story)

Our music hits the ring. Kiki, Dru, Rory, Lydia, Sara, and me walked down  
the ramp. Then the so called "Fabulous girls" music hits. When they  
entered, the match started. I went first against Trish. Ana hits Trish in  
a spinning DDT. 1..2…3 the referee counted. "Trish Stratus has been  
eliminated" Lillian announced.

Then Ana tagged in Lydia. Molly entered the ring. They both locked up.  
Lydia did the best she could. Lydia got on the tip rope and hit a moon  
sault. 1..2..3 the referee counted. "Molly has been eliminated" Lillian  
announced.

20 minutes later (Ana's story)

I felt my hand raised. "The winner the team of Dru, Sara, Kiki, Lydia,  
Ana, and Rory!" Lillian announce. Then I heard Dave's music. Everyone  
turned and saw Randy, John, Dave, Jay, Adam, and Shane. They walked in and  
lift up each of the diva.

I felt John's hand. The crowd cheered. Then Trish's music hits. "Sorry to  
enterup the party. Ana, tomorrow on Raw, you and me are going to be in a  
match. It's not just a regular match. It's going to be the first and ever,  
cage match for the women's championship" Trish announced.

John put me down. I grabbed the microphone. "I accept" I answered. The  
crowd cheered. I looked over and saw my friend's eyes. They looked  
worried. My question is, am I going to survive this match?

Dru's story

"I can't believe you accept that match!" I said. "I can't believe it  
either. But I want her title and I want to destroy her!" Ana replied. "Hey  
Dru, can I trust you?" she asked. "Of course you could. "I said. "Okay.  
Remember when I was in the hospital the other night?" she asked. I nodded.  
"Yeah, well when I woke up, I found John sleeping. Then I hear him mumbled  
I love you Ana" she continue.

"Really!" I asked. She nodded. "I knew it" I said. Ana looked at me. "You  
do?" she asked. "Yeah, I mean he was there for you. He was next to you if  
you're in trouble and other stuff" I explained. "Whatever" she said. Then  
Ana left Dru.

Kiki's story

"You did good out there!" Adam exclaimed. Kiki smiled at him. Then she  
held her head. "What's wrong?" Adam asked. He face was worried. "I think  
when Dawn hit me with that DDT, she hit my head real hard" she explained.  
"Do you need to see a trainer?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine" "Do you wants me to thank you to the hotel?" Adam asked. I  
nodded. Kiki tried to get up, but fell again. Adam picked her up and held  
her in his arm. He feels so warm I thought. Kiki smiled as she fell asleep  
in his arms.

Sara's story

"Beating Gail feels so good!" I exclaimed. Randy smiled. "Well, you know  
I'm kinda worried about Ana. She has that cage match tomorrow" Randy said.  
Sara frowned. She remembered Trish announcement earlier. She sighed. Randy  
looked at her. "Sara, don't worry. She'll do great" Sara looked at him  
and smiled.

"I hope she does. She's been the toughest diva in the group. I mean she  
and Rory trained Me, Kiki, and Lydia" I said. "Yeah I told you she'll do  
fine." Then Randy put his arm around Sara's shoulder. Sara smiled wider  
with Randy next to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Ana's story (Raw)

"Are you ready?" Rory asked. Ana looked at her. "Hell yeah!" I exclaimed.  
"I'm ready to rip her head off. Most importantly, I'm ready to get that  
championship away from her" The girls smiled. Then a knock came. Ana got  
up and answered it.

When she opened the door, she saw John. "Hey" he said. "Hey" I replied.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked. "Well, I'm here to wish you good luck  
tonight" he said. "and to give you this" John showed 1 rose on his hand.  
He gave it to me. I smiled. "Thanks John" I replied.

I stepped up and gave him a hug. He hugged him back. The truth is Ana  
likes to be on John's arm. They pulled back. "Okay. I won't keep you. Bye"  
he said. Ana said good bye and shut the door.

"Who was that?" Sara asked. "And what is that?" Kiki asked. Ana smiled.  
"It's from John" I said. "Oh looks like Ana has a boyfriend" Dru teased.  
"Shut up" I joked. Everybody laughed.

10 minutes later (Ana's story)

Ana felt like she was in hell. She was still in the cage, and bleeding  
really bad. Trish had scratch her head with the cage. Ana is now yelling  
in pain. She tried to lift Ana up, but she reversed it to the twist of  
fate. They're both are down. Ana is bleeding really bad. She tried to get  
up, but fell. Her second chance was just right. She lift Trish up and did  
the twist of fate.

She covered Trish. 1..2…3 the referee counted. "The winner and the new  
Women's champion Ana!" Lillian announce. Then a music hits the ring. It  
was John. He opened the cage and went straight to Ana. "Are you ok?" he  
whispered. I looked up. "I'm fine" John lift Ana up and head backstage.

Rory's story

Rory ran as fast as she could. She wants to see how Ana is doing. "John!"  
I yelled. I ran to John, "Is..she okay?" I gasped. I tried to breathe.  
Rory gasped at the sight of her friend. All bloody. "I have to take her to  
the trainers room" John said Both him and Rory walked to the room

10 minutes later (Rory's story)

John and her is sitting there waiting the results for Ana. Rory glance at  
John. She saw tear flowing through John's face. "John, are you okay?" I  
asked. John took his hand and wiped the tear away. "Yeah, I'm fine" John  
lied. He forced to smile. Rory knew he was lying.

Then a doctor came out. He walked to where John and Rory was sitting. "Ana  
will be okay. She just have a few stitches" the doc. Said. John stood up  
and went to Ana. Rory followed him. She saw him lifting Ana up while she  
was sleeping.

"I'm going to take her back to her hotel. I know the referee left her new  
title in her locker room. Pick it up and drop it in Ana's ok. Be careful.  
Trish and her group is probably with her after you guys. Maybe you should  
stick around with Dave" John ordered. Rory nodded at the sight of John  
leaving.

Rory walked to Dave's locker room. She knocked on the door. The door  
opened at the sight of Dave. "May I help you?" he asked. "Well Dave. I was  
wondering. Well if you could stick around with me for the night. I'm kinda  
scared that Trish's group is going to go after me" I explained.

"Okay" he answered. "Well can you come with me to Ana's locker room." She  
said. Dave nodded. They walked into Ana's locker room. Then Rory spotted  
Trish. "Well, well, well here comes whory" she said. Then Dave stepped in  
front of Rory. "Listen Trish. If you know what's good for you, you better  
back off or else" Dave warned.

Trish backed up with fears on her eyes. Rory smiled. "Whoa Dave! Calm  
down" Trish said. Trish turned around and ran. Dave smiled. "Okay let's  
go" Dave said. Rory smiled. After they went to Ana's locker room, they  
went straight to the hotel. When Rory reached to Ana's room, the door was  
an inch open.

Rory heard somebody crying. She looked in the room. She was John there  
with tears flowing through his eyes. "Why can't I be there for her?" he  
said. Rory knocked on the door. John answered it. He snatched the belt out  
of Rory's hand and shut the door.

Lydia's story (back to Raw)

"Who are you facing tonight?" Shane asked. "I have a tag team match. My  
partner will be Kiki. We're facing Torrie and Molly. I can't wait to  
destroy them" I said. Shane smiled. "I know you'll kick their ass" he  
said. Lydia smiled. "Oh by the way. How much did you fined Molly?" Shane  
smiled. "Well about $ 2,ooo" he said.

"That's a lot of money. That money was just hitting me with a steel chair.  
I wonder how much you're going to fined her if she hurt me bad and I end  
up in surgery" I said. Shane laughed. "I didn't know you care that much" I  
continue. Shane frowned. "Okay, let's go get Kiki" he said.

Why did he change the subject? I thought. Lydia shrugged. They both walked  
to Kiki's locker room, which left Lydia thinking


	5. Chapter 5

Kiki's story

"I can't wait until my match!" I exclaimed. Adam smiled. Then a knock  
came. Adam stood up and opened the door. There stood Shane and Lydia. "Hey  
Adam! Mind if we come in?" Lydia asked. "Sure no problem" he answered.  
Lydia ran to Kiki. "Hey! Are you ready for tonight?" I asked. "Hell yeah  
I'm ready!" Lydia exclaimed.

Kiki smiled. "You know, I'm kinda worried. I mean Ana was hurt pretty  
badly" I said. "Yeah I know" she replied. I sighed. Every time somebody  
recovered, another person is injured. "Okay let's go" I said. They both  
said good bye to Shane and Adam and left.

Lydia's music hits the ring. They both came out smiling for the fans. They  
walked down the RAMP. They both entered the ring waiting for their  
opponents. Then Molly's music hits. They walked down the ramps and entered  
the ring. I decided to go first. The match started out well.

After 10 minutes of the match, it was Lydia turn to hit her finisher.  
1..2..3 the referee counted. "The winner Lydia and Kiki!" Lillian  
announce. Then everything went black.

Dru's story

Dru stood there in the trainer's room with Sara, who was worried about  
Lydia and Kiki. "I can't believe 3 of our friends got hurt on the same  
night!" I said. "I know. Maybe you, me, and Rory is next" Sara said. Then  
the door flew opened. There stood Shane, Randy, Dave, Adam, and Jay. Jay  
took a seat next to me trying to comfort me.

I watched Shane pacing back and forth for the trainer to come out. "Shane,  
calm down. You're making me panicking!" I said. Shane stopped. "I'm sorry  
Dru. I just can't believe they did this!" he said.

"Hey, where is Dru and John?" Sara asked. "Rory went back to the hotel.  
John stayed with Ana" Dave answered. Then the trainer comes out. "Well  
both Lydia and Kiki had a grade 1 concusion" he said. Shane's and Adam's  
eyes light up with fire.

They both went in to see them. Sara started to cry. "Shh.. calm down"  
Randy said. He held Sara in his arms. Watching Sara cried made me cry. Jay  
held me. He told me it's going to be ok. "Don't worry. I'm going to be  
next to you everywhere you go." He promised. That made Dru smiled.

Sara's story

"Hey. I'll take you home ok?" Randy asked. I nodded. We both got up and  
left. We both entered Randy's cat. "Randy, can we see Rory? I don't feel  
like seeing Ana or John. I don't want to bug them" I said. "Okay. Whatever  
you want" Randy said.

"Sara. I'm going to promise you. I'm going to promise that I'll be next to  
you. Protect you okay?" he said. "Thanks Randy. You're the best!" I said.  
Randy smiled. When they arrived at the hotel, they went straight to Rory's  
room. They knocked on the door.

Rory opened the door. "Hey!" I said. "Hey" she said. I turned around.  
"Okay Randy. This is my stop. You better get some rest" I told him. "Okay.  
I'll see you tomorrow" Randy said. They said good bye. "Can I come in?" I  
asked.

"Yeah, come in" she said. Sara entered the room. "I got some bad news Ror"  
I informed her. "What is it?" she asked. "Well, Lydia and Kiki both got a  
grade one concision" she explained. Rory gasped. "Are they okay?" she  
asked. "They're fine" I told her.

Rory sat down on her bed. She covered her head with her hands. "What's  
wrong?" I asked. "Sara, don't you see? They're hurting us. They're killing  
us!" she said.

"Rory don't worry. We have the guys! They won't pass them" I said. "You're  
right. Any way I could hurt them any where I want" she said.

I smiled. "That's the Rory I know!" I said. We both laughed. "Hey Sara,  
can you keep a secret?" she asked. "Yeah of course!" I answered. "Okay, I  
was dropping off Ana's title. Then I hear crying. You never guess who it  
is" she said.

"Who?" I asked. "It was John! I heard him saying Why can't I be there for  
her? Sara, he's blaming himself!" she said. "Well it's not his fault. Ror,  
Shane and Adam was blaming themselves too" I said. "Well lets just pray  
that our friends are okay" she said.


	6. Chapter 6

Ana's story

Ana woke up. She looked around. "Owww!" she yelled. John woke up. "Are you  
okay? Do you need to see a doctor?" He asked. "Whoa! John I'm fine" I told  
him. John smiled. "That's good" I smiled. "So is everybody okay?" I  
asked. John frowned.

"Oh no! What happened?" I asked. John didn't answered. I grabbed his shirt  
and pulled him closer. "John, what happened?" I repeated. He sighed. I  
release John.

"Well yesterday. You know Lydia and Kiki are in a tag match against Molly  
and Torrie?" he asked. I noodeed. "Yeah, well Dawn and Gail hit them with  
the steal chair on the head real hard. It cause them grade 1 concusion" he  
continued. Ana's eyes went wide.

"Are they okay?" I asked. "Yeah, they're fine. The concusion is not really  
bad. They'll recover quickly" he said. Then Ana started to cry. "It's all  
my fault! Don't you see John? I have to call Trish a slut! I should've  
never done that!" I zobbed.

"Shh.. It's not your fault. She deserves that" John said. He pulled Ana  
into a hug. "Thanks John. You know for being there for me" I said. "No  
problem. I'm always there for you" he said. Ana smiled about the words  
that John said.

Rory's story

Rory woke up in the sound of knocking. She got up and answered the door.  
It was Dave. "Morning" he said. "Ohh. Hi mom" I mumbled. Dave laughed.  
"Well I guess I know you're not a morning person" he said.

Rory ignored him and went straight to bed. Dave came in and shut the door.  
"Come on! Wake up!" he said. "Yeah, yeah, later in a life time" he said.

Dave picked up Rory and put her into the bathtub. He turned on the water  
in the sink and sprayed some water in his hands. He sprayed some water on  
Rory's face. "What happened?" she asked. "Dave!" she yelled. Her face  
turned red. Dave ran into her room.

Rory chased him. She knocked him down to the bed and she hot him in a  
powerful head lock. "Ok I give!" he announce. "That'll teach you to mess  
with me" she said. Rory layed there next to Dave.

"So, I checked over and Ana's today. She looked fine. Well not John at  
least. He didn't get enough sleep last night" he said. I laughed. "Poor  
John!" Dave smiled. "Hey, got get ready for breakfast. I'm hungry" he  
said. Rory laughed.

Sara's story

Sara woke up the next day. She remembered what happened last night. She  
got up and change her clothes. She opened the door and locked it. Sara  
decided to go to Randy's room.

When she reached his hotel room, she knocked. The door flew opened. There  
stood Randy all dressed up. "Want to join me for breakfast?" I asked. "I  
love that" he replied.

"Oh, can we check on Ana first?" I asked. He nooded. They both walked to  
Ana's room. They knocked. The door flew open. There stood John Cena.  
"Dude, what happened?" Randy asked.

"Shut up. She's still sleeping." He replied. I looked over John and fond  
her sleeping. "Can we come in?' I asked. John nooded. I walked over to  
Ana. When I got there, her eys opened.

"Hey" she said. "hey" I replied. "So is Lydia and Kiki okay?" Ana asked.  
"Yeah, they're fine" I answered. She chuck;led. "Where's Rory?" she  
asked.

"She's in her room, I guess. Or she may been kidnapped by Dave" I joked.  
Ana laughed. "Are you okay?" a man voice asked. Sara turned and saw Dave  
and Rory . Ana nooded. "Wow, Rory, you look exausted" I told her.

"Yeah thanks to dave. He splashed me in the morning. I could just fall  
asleep right now" she replied. The others laughed. "Well it was fine until  
she put me in head lock" Dave said. Randy and John laughed.

"Oh Dave got beet my a chick!" Randy said. Dave sot him a look. "Do you  
want me to hurt you" Rory asked Randy. Randy's eyes went wide. "Oh.. I'm  
so scared" Randy cooed. "You ask for it" Rory said. Before Rory chased  
Randy, Dave grabbed her and said "Whoa hold on! Don't hurt Randy" he said.

"I'm hungry" Ana compained. John rushed to her. "What do you want? Eggs,  
bacon? Whatever you ordered, I'll pay" he said."Okay I'll have eggs,  
bacon, and O.j with that" she said. "Randy, can you buy me breakfast? I  
asked. "Yeah sure. Why don't all of us have breakfast here" he said.

"Ok as long as the guys are paying" Rory said. I looked over at Randy and  
smiled. "May I take you order?" he asked. "Yes you may" I told him my  
order. This has been the best day so far. I just hope everybody is okay,  
Sara thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Next week on Raw (Ana's story)

My music hits the ring. I came out with Sara, Rory, and Dru next to me. We  
walked don the ramp and entered the ring. I grabbed the microphone.

"Last week, 2 of my friends got hurt. So did I. Now I want the Trish's  
girls out here!" I announced. Then Trish' music hits. "Well what happened  
last week, was one of the worst night in my life. I lost my title. I told  
you you'll pay. So I destroy 2 of your friends, or should I say whores"  
Trish said.

"Well tonight. I want payback. Trish, you and 2 of your girls will face me  
in a 6 divas tag match" I said. "Well, I accept" Trish replied. "I'm not  
finished yet. You see I know you have all your girls there. So I'm  
thinking of bringing a friend" I announce.

Then John's music hits the ring. He came out. All Trish and her friends  
eyes went wild. He grabbed the microphone from Trish. "That's right Trish.  
I'll be in Ana's corner. Bring any body you want, because I have back up."  
He said. Ana smiled.

The match

Ana has everything under control. No body came to distract her or anything  
because they're afraid of John and his back up. Rory hits the twist of  
fate on Molly. 1..2..3 the referee counted. "The winner, Ana, Dru, Sara,  
and Rory!" Lillian announced.

Ana smiled as John went in the ring and gave her the women's title. They  
both shared a hug. John pulled up. They both looked in each other eyes.  
Then John leaned over and kiss Ana. Ana was enjoying every minute. Then  
everything turned dark.

Dru's story

Dru has been sitting there in the hospital. After their match, somebody  
has shot both Ana and John. Dru started to cry. Jay came over and put his  
arms around Dru. "It will be okay. Don't worry" Jay said. I stood up.  
"Don't Worry! 2 of my friends has been shot! Why shouldn't I be  
worried!" I snapped.

"Sh.. calm down. I'm just telling you they'll be okay" Jay said. Dru  
turned around and ran in the bathroom. She started to cry. Then the door  
flew open. Rory and Sara stood there. "Dru? Don't cry" Rory whispered.

"Rory, our 2 friends has been hurt. Lydia and Kiki has a concussion. They  
haven't woke up yet" I said. "I know that. They'll be okay. Let's go check  
on Lydia and Kiki right now" she said. I nodded. The 3 of us went to  
Kiki's and Lydia's room.

Lydia's story (still in the hospital)

Lydia eyes fluttered opened. "Where the hell am I?" she asked. Lydia look  
around and found Kiki looking at the ceiling. "Kiki?" I asked. Kiki looked  
at Lydia.

"Thank goodness you're awake!" she said. Lydia smiled. Then the door  
opened. There stood Rory, Sara, and Dru. "Hey guys!" I said. "You're  
awake!" Rory exclaimed. Kiki and I laughed.

Then we found Dru's eyes wet. "What's wrong?" Kiki asked. We saw Dru,  
Sara, and Rory looking at each other. "Well to day we had a match" Rory  
started. "We won. Thanks to John at least" Dru continue. "The good news is  
that John kissed Ana" Rory said. "Really! That's great!" I exclaimed.

"Well the bad news is that, the 2 of them has been.." Dru said. "Been  
what?" Kiki asked. "shot" Rory finished. "Shot! How could.. why?" Kiki  
asked. "I don't know why or who. But Vince got a party of detective to  
search the arena" Sara said.

"Why would they shoot Ana and John?" I asked. Then I thought of something.  
"Sara, was all Trish's friends there?"  
"No, I don't think so. I didn't see Dawn though" she answered. "That's it!  
The girls did it! They shot Ana and John" I said.

"Yeah, but I know Dawn didn't own a gun. There is no gun shop on our tour.  
So maybe one of the their guy friends did it" Dru said. "Yeah. We also  
don't have proof" Kiki said. All the girls are now confused. They all have  
the same question in their mind. Who shot John and Ana?

Rory's story

"I am so tired!" I complained. Both her and Dave are driving home  
together. "Yeah I know. What did the doctor said about John and Ana?" he  
asked. Rory drowned. "Well they said it's a 5o-50 chance they'll survive"

"Dave? I'm getting scared. After Ana and John got shot, I feel like I  
don't want to leave your side" Dave looked at her. "From here and I know,  
you don't have too. I'll stay with you" Rory smiled.

When they arrived at the hotel, they both went to Rory's room. "Dave, can  
you stay with me?" I asked. "Sure" he replied. Rory went to the closet to  
get a blanket and a pillow. "You can sleep in the chair. It's confy" I  
said.

I gave Dave his blanket and pillow. "Good night Dave" I said. "Good night"  
he replied. Rory went to her bed. She had did the thing she haven't did in  
a while. She prayed. Dear God, Please make sure both Ana and John are okay


	8. Chapter 8

Sara's story

Sara decided to stay in the hospital. "Randy, you look tired. Maybe you  
should go home" I told him. Randy looked at her. "No way. I want to stay  
with you. I want you to be safe" he said.

Sara smiled. He's so cute and nice I thought. Sara sighed. She looked at  
Ana and John. They both are clutching on a thick rope for their lives.  
"Randy? Do you think they'll be okay?" I asked.

"Of course!" Randy answered. "Look at them Randy. Before they got shot,  
they kissed each other. They're in love. But somebody ruin all this" I  
said. Tears flowed down my face.

"They do make a perfect couple." Randy said. Randy put his arms around her  
shoulder. Sara looked at him. "You look tired. Why don't you go to sleep  
on the couch?" Randy suggested. I nodded. I walked to the couch near the  
wall.

"Randy, where are you going to sleep?" I asked. "I'll stay on this chair.  
Don't worry about me" he said. "No Randy. This couch is big enough for 2  
people to sleep. Some sleep next to me" I offered. Randy smiled. He went  
over and laid next to Sara. He put his arm around Sara's waist. The 2  
wrestlers fall asleep.

Kiki's story

"Thanks for being here for me Adam" I said. Adam smiled again. "No  
problem. I don't want you to be lonely" he replied. Kiki smiled. "Is your  
head okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I feel fine. The doctor made a mistake. Lydia and I didn't have a  
grade 1 concussion. We just have to take some pills and we'll be fine.  
Also the doctor said we'll get a random headache just for a month" I  
explained.

"Adam, you look tired. You should go back to the hotel to get some rest"  
"No way. I don't want to leave you. I'll sleep in that bed. Since Lydia  
moved to another room"

Kiki smiled. "You're the best!" I exclaimed. "Yeah. You're the angel" Adam  
mumbled. "Excuse me?" I asked. "Oh nothing. Good night beautiful" he said.  
He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "Good night Adam"

Dru's story

"Thanks for the dinner Jay" I said. Both Jay and her are eating at Olive's  
Garden. "No problem" Jay said. She smiled at him. "Jay, do you think Trish  
and her friends are going to come after me?" I asked. Jay frowned.

"No way! I'll protect you" Jay said. "Protect me? Jay, they'll get through  
you! Look what they did to John!" I said. "Whoa! Calm down. They won't  
hurt you" he said.

Dru smiled. She loves being around Jay. He 's been sweet, nice, and also  
cute. Jay paid the bill and took Dru home. "Jay, when's our next flight?"  
I asked.

"Friday" he answered. "Can I go with you?" I asked. Jay looked at Dru. "Of  
course you can come with me" he answered. Both of the smiled. When they  
reached to the hotel, they went to Dru's room. "So I'll see you?" he  
asked.

"Yeah. See you" I said. He turned around and walked away. "Jay wait up!" I  
yelled. Jay stopped. "Can you stay with me tonight?" I asked. "Sure" he  
answered. They both went in.

Lydia's story

"Shane, does your dad know who shot Ana and John?" I asked. Shane looked  
at her. "Well he called. The guys found the gun. There was 2 guns. They  
found it on the opposite side" he answered.

"So Dawn got 2 guys and helped them" I said. "Yeah." He replied. Shane  
yawned. "Shane, why don't you go to sleep?" I asked. "

"Ok. I'll sleep in that couch" he said. Lydia nodded. "Good night Shane" I  
said. Shane leaned over and kissed Lydia on the cheek. "Good night  
beautiful" he said.


	9. Chapter 9

Rory's story

Rory woke up. She looked around and found Dave sleeping next to her. She  
found him cute. Rory smiled. Then Dave said something. "I'm going to  
protect you Rory. You're the most beautiful women I know. I love you"  
Rory's eyes went wide.

Dave loved her. Rory got up and went in the bathroom. She looked at her  
reflection. How could Dave love her? After she showered and dressed she  
opened the door. She found Dave getting ready.

"Hey" I said. "Hey there beautiful" he replied. "I thought you're not a  
morning person" "Well I changed. I mean with you sleeping next to me, well  
it's really comftable. I thought.. well actually as my teddy bear" she  
said.

Dave blushed and chuckled. "Well you could think of me as you "Teddy bear"  
but don't call me that in public" he said. "I won't. Any way, you're the  
first guy that never move around much or snore" I said.

"Really?" he asked. "Really" I said. Dave pulled Rory closer. He leaned  
over and kissed her pationatly. Rory kissed him back. They pulled out of  
the kiss and looked each other in the eyes. "Did I ever tell you, you have  
the most beautifulest eyes ever" he said. "Thank you Dave" I replied.   
Then Dave pulled her closer to another pationate kiss.

Sara's story

Sara woke up. She found herself next to Randy. She got up and walked to  
John and Ana. "John, Ana. Please hold on tight. I love you guys" Sara  
said.

"I love you Sara" a voice mumbled. She heard t he voice and found Randy  
mumbling. "I want you Sara. I love you" he mumbled. He was still sleeping.

Sara walked to him. "I love you too Randy" I said. She dropped to her  
knees and kissed Randy on the lips. Something seems right. Randy was  
kissing her back. Randy got up.

"What was that for?" he asked. "I heard you say you love me" I said. "The  
reason I kissed you is that I love you too Randy" I continue. Randy  
smiled. Randy grabbed Sara and continue kissing her.

Dru's story

Dru woke up the next day. "Jay wake up" I said. "5 more minutes" he said.  
Sara got up and shaked him. Then Jay turned Dru over.

Now she's on the bottom. "Why do you have to wake me up? You know how long  
I stayed up watching you sleeping?" he asked. Dru laughed.

Dru tickled him. He laughed which wake Dru to take an advantage. "I don't  
want you to stay up to watch me. I want you do get some rest you know. By  
the way, that's the nicest thing anyone did for me" I said.

Jay smiled. "I know" Then with all his strength, he turned over, which  
makes Dru on the bottom. "Why did you do it anyway?" I asked.

"Well maybe because I love you" He said. Dru couldn't believe what she  
just heard. "You love me?" I asked. "Yeah Dru, I love you" he said.

"Well that's good. Because I love you" I said. "You love me?" Jay asked.  
"Yes I love you" I repeated. Then Jay leaned over and kissed her. Dru  
kissed him back. Then Jay pulled up. "You're the greatest girl ever. And  
the greatest kisser" he said. I blushed. Jay leaned over and continue  
kissing her.

Lydia's story

Lydia woke up. She found Shane sleeping on the couch. He looks so cute  
sleeping there peacefully. Lydia tried to get up. Her head hurts, but she  
could stand.

She walked to Shane. "I love you Shane" I whispered. "I love you too  
Lydia" he whispered. Lydia couldn't believe it. "Shane, wake up" I said.  
Shane opened his eyes.

Shane stood up and held Lydia just in case if she falls. Then Lydia leaned  
over and kissed him. He kissed her back. Then Lydia pulled out. "Oh my  
god! I shouldn't done that! I understand if you want to leave" I said.

"No. Stop Lydia" he said. Lydia stared at his eyes. "I like that" he said.  
"You do?" I asked. "Yes. I love you" he said. "O love you too" Lydia said.  
Shane pulled Lydia in a deep, passionate kiss,

Kiki's story

Kiki woke up. She looked over her and found Adam peacefully sleeping.  
"Adam, wake up" I said. "No I don't want you to leave Kiki, I love you" he  
mumbled.

Kiki was shocked. "Adam wake up" I said. Adam opened his eyes. "Yeah?" he  
asked. "Come here Adam" I said. Adam got up and walked to Kiki.

Kiki grabbed his shirt. She pulled him closer and kiss him. Adam kissed  
her back. When they pulled away, he whispered" I love you Kiki"

"I love you too Adam. Thanks for being there for me" I whispered back.  
Adam smiled. They both leaned over and continue kissing each other.


	10. Chapter 10

Later that night (Rory's story)

Rory walked down the hall to the hospital. She smiled as she walked. Her  
and Dave been making love earlier. Now both her and Dave are going to see  
Ana and John.

"Rory, did I ever tell you, I love you?" he asked. Rory laughed. "About  
300 times today" I said. "Yeah, well make it 301. I love you" he said.  
Rory stopped and pull Dave closer to her and kiss him.

They both kissed pationately, until somebody approached them. ahem Dave  
and Rory pulled away. There stood Randy and Sara holding hand. "So you two  
finally hook up?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?' Dave asked. "Well Dave, we're not the  
only one" I said staring at their hands. "Yeah, you're right. Ya'll aren't  
the only one" Sara said.

"So, how's Ana and John?" I asked. "I don't know yet. Let's ask the  
doctor" Randy said. They both walked to the front desk. "I want to ask  
about 2 patient name Ana and John" Dave said.

"Well according to the doctor's notes, they'll do just fine. The surgery  
is a sucsess" she said. The four of them cheerd. We walked to Ana's and  
John's room.

When we opened the door, we found the two of the awake. "Hey guys!" Ana  
exclaimed. "Hey! How long have you two been up?" Sara asked.

"Since last night. We heard every word you said" John answered. Sara and  
Randy blushed. "Well, you know before the accident, you two shared a lip  
lock" I reminded them.

John and Ana looked at each other. They both smiled. "Well it's not my  
fault I fell in love with a beautiful woman" John said. Ana blushed. "I  
guess we're not the only one either" Ana said looking at Dave and me.

"Like John said, it's not our fault we fell in love with a beautiful  
woman" Dave said looking at me. I smiled. Then the doctor came in. "So  
John, Ana, how are you guys?" he asked.

"We're fine" John said grabbing Ana's hand. "Doc. When are we going to be  
back in the ring?" Ana asked. "Well your sugery isn't bad, so in a month"  
he said.

"In a month!" Ana asked. "Yes" he answered. Ana tried to get up but  
fell. Dave ran to get her up. "Baby, don't get up. AT least not know" John  
said. Ana nodded. This is the best day ever! I got the man I love and my  
friends.

Lydia's story

Lydia and Shane tried to find Jay, Dru, Adam, and Kiki. Lydia smiled at  
Shane. Then they entered the café. They found them "Hey guys!" I  
exclaimed.

"Whoa! I guess all of us hooked up" Jay said. All of us smiled. Then my  
phone rang. "Hello?" I said. "Hey. It's me Rory. I got some good news!"  
she said.

"Okay. What is it?" I asked. "John and Ana are awake! They're okay!"  
Rory said. I cheered. "Okay, we'll be there soon!" I said. We both hang  
up.

"Who was that?" Dru asked. "It was Rory! They said Ana and John are okay"  
I announced. All of us cheered. "Let's go now!" I said. We all agreed and  
drove to the hospital. We all ran into John's and Ana's room. The door  
flew opened.

"Hey.." Jay said. All of us trying to catch oour breaths. "Whoa, John,  
we're popular" Ana said. John chuckled and hold Ana's hand. "So I see all  
of us hooked up" Dave said. "Yeah, looks like it" Sara said.

Lydia laughed. This is one of the greatest day ever! She thought. But  
Lydia thought wrong. Yet he day may be fun, but their nightmares are  
coming.


	11. Chapter 11

Ana's story

Ana smiled at John. They're all alone right now, since their fiends are  
eating break fast. John looked at Ana. "Baby, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine John. I'm just thinking" I told him. He sighed. "I  
promised you that I'll protect you. I guess I broke that promise" John  
said.

"No, you didn't John. Look at me now John. I'm fine and happy" I said. "I  
love you Ana" John whispered. "I love you too" I said. They both got  
closer and kissed each other.

Then they pulled away. "I got an idea. Why don't you stay over my place  
until we recover. We could help each other" he offered. "Yeah, I like  
that" Ana said. They both smiled at each other.

Sara's story

"My question is, who tried to kill John and Ana" I said. Shane looked at  
her. "My father says that they found some clues. Well who ever did it is a  
guy. The 2nd thing is that the murdered works for the WWE" Shane announce.

"What the hell? We have a murderer in the company?" Dru asked. Her eyes  
went wide. "Don't worry baby. We'll protect you" Randy said.

Sara sighed. "Shane, is Vince really working on this case?' Lydia asked.  
"of course he is" Shane said. Adam put his arm around Kiki.

"Okay, we really need to find out who did this" Rory said. Sara got up  
"Excuse me" she said. When she walked down the hall, she screamed. Then  
everything went black.

Kiki's story

We all ran as fast as we could. All of us heard Sara screaming. "Where is  
she?" Randy asked. They have been looking around, but they didn't find  
her.

Randy punched the wall. "Damn it! Where the hell is she?' he asked. "They  
did this" I said. "They took Sara" Randy is now crying.

"Randy, we'll find out who did this" Shane said. "We'll find them and get  
on the bottom of this."

Dru's story

Dru walked down back to tell John and Ana the news. "Jay, do you think  
they could handle the news? I asked. "Yeah, I think so" Jay answered.

When they went in the door, they found Ana and John kissing. ahem They  
pulled a part. "Oh hey!" Ana said. "We got some news" Jay said.

"Oh no" Ana said. "Well Sara is missing" I told them. Ana's yes went wide.  
"Oh no! When? Where?" Ana asked. "Ana, don't worry. The police are going  
to work on this" I said.

John held Ana. "It's going be okay" John said. I walked over to Ana.  
"Don't worry. They'll find her" I said. Ana let go off John. "Okay. I'm  
fine. What about Randy?" she asked.

"Randy is taking it hard" Jay said. "Man, I hope Sara is okay" John said.  
Now all they could do is pray that Sara will come back.


	12. Chapter 12

Ana's story

Both Ana and John drove to John's house in West Newberry, Massachusetts.  
"I can't wait to get to your house!" Ana exclaimed. John smiled at her. "I  
can't wait either. Do you want us to sleep in the same room?" he asked.

"Yeah" I answered. John smiled even wider. "I can't believe they told us  
we can't help them search for Sara!" I said. "Well baby, they want us to  
get some rest" he told me.

"Yeah, you're right. I can't wait to go to sleep." I told him. "I can't  
wait either! I mean, you know remember.. .. a couple weeks ago, we had  
sex" John said.

"Yeah, then you ditched me" I told him. John frowned. "I'm really sorry  
about that" he apologized. "Don't worry John. I had a great time anyway.  
Even though I was drunk"

John chuckled. "Yeah" Then the car stopped. "Here we are" John said. They  
both got out. He opened the trunk. I tried to grab a bag, but somebody  
stopped me.

"Whoa, let me do it" John said. I smiled. "Thanks John" Then I pulled him  
into a kiss. "Here's the keys. Make yourself covetable on the bed" John  
said. He winked. I laughed. "I'll meet you up there"

1 hour later

John and Ana laid there on the bed. They're breathing hard. The two of  
them had just finished making love. John pulled Ana closer for a kiss.  
"You're the best" he whispered. " I love you" "I love you too" I  
whispered.

Rory's story

Rory is sitting in Dave's hotel room. "I feel bad for Randy" I said.  
"Yeah. He'll hang tough" Dave replied. "I wonder what John and Ana are  
doing right now"

"Probably having sex" Dave answered. "Yeah, probably" Rory said. She  
looked at Dave from head to tow. She wanted him so bad.

I walked over to Dave. I leaned over and kiss him. Both of us kissed. Then  
Dave lift Rory up. He let out a soft growl. "Do you really want to do  
this?" I asked him. "More than anything in the world" I answer.

45 minutes later

Both Rory and Dave laid there on the bed. They're breathing hard. "Wow"  
Dave said. "Yeah, I know" I replied. Then a knock interrupted. Both Dave  
and Rory dressed.

They answered the door and found somebody there. The clothes are ripped,  
the make up are ruined. There stood Sara on the front of the door crying


	13. Chapter 13

Sara's story

"Oh my gosh! Sara are you okay?" Rory asked. I continue to cry. I felt  
Dave lifting me up. We went to the couch. Dave placed me there softly.

"Sara what happened?" Dave asked. "I.. don't know who did.. this. I was..  
blind folded… and tied up" I told them.

"Dave, go get her some clothes. Check in the closet" Rory ordered Dave. He  
nodded. "Sara, I'm going to call Randy right now" Rory said.

"Randy? Yeah, it's me Rory. Sara is here. Come to Dave's place right now."  
I heard Rory said. Rory hung up. She sat next to me."Are you okay?

But Dave came in. "Here's some clothes" Dave said. I took the clothes and  
change in the bathroom. When I came back Randy was there. He ran to me and  
gave me a hug. "Oh my god, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine Randy" I said. "Okay. From here and now, I won't let you out of  
my sight" Randy said. "Sara, did you see anybody or hear anybody?" Dave  
asked.

"No.. they were quite. I didn't hear a thing" I told them. Randy gave Sara  
a hug again. "Come on, you're staying with me" Randy said. I nodded. "Bye  
Dave. Bye Rory" I said.

Dru's story

Dru and Jay drove to John's house to check on them They also want to tell  
them the good news. Jay looked at her. "What's wrong?" Jay asked.

"Jay, I could be next. Rory and me are left. They're after us" I told him.  
Jay sighed. "Baby, I told you, I'll protect you. I'm not letting you out  
of my sight" he said.

Dru felt a little better. Then the traffic light turned red. Jay tried to  
hit the break, "JAY WATCHED OUT!" I yelled. It was too late. Everything  
turned black.


	14. Chapter 14

Ana's story

Ana sit back and relax in John living room. The two of the is watching the  
news. "Ladies and gentleman. We have some breaking new. A bmw car was  
crashed. Two people is in it. Here's a picture of them" the anchorman  
said.

"John! That's Dru and Jay!" I said. John's eyes went wide. "Holy shit!  
That is Dru and Jay! They're taking them to the hospital in downtown.  
Let's go" John said.

I nodded and followed John to the car. Ana grabbed her cell phone and  
called Rory. "Rory, Jay and Dru got in the car crash. Meet us at the  
hospital in West Newberry, Massachusetts. The hospital is called "W.N  
hospital. Tell everybody okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I'll tell them. We'll be there as soon as we can" she said. 10  
minutes later, John and Ana were in the hospital. They went to the  
emergency room.

"We're looking for the two people that got a car crash" John said. "Wait  
in the waiting room sir. They're with the doctor now. I'll tell him to  
tell you guys the news" the nurse said. John nodded and took Ana to the  
waiting room.

1 hour later

Adam, Kiki, Dave, Rory, Shane, Lydia, Randy, and Sara burst in the  
emergency room. "Where are they?" Rory asked. "They're with the doctor  
know. All we have to do is wait" John said. Ana laid her head on John's  
chest.

"They did this: I whispered. "Baby, don't think about that know" John  
said. "John, they got me, Lydia, Kiki, and now Dru. Rory is next!" I said.

Rory's eyes went wide. She started to cry. I got up and walked to Rory.  
"Listen. You're going to be okay" I said.  
"How do you know?" she asked. "Because all of us now are protecting you" I  
answered. "You're going to be fine" I said. "I hope you're right, I hope  
you're right"

20 minutes later (Lydia's story)

The doctor came out. He walked over to us. "Well the young lady and the  
young man will be fine. No broken bones. But they have to get some rest  
for 2 weeks"

"2 weeks? Okay, I'll tell my farther right now" Shane said. Shane took his  
phone and walked away. I walked to where Kiki is sitting. She had fallen  
asleep on Adam's chest.

Lydia decided to walk where Rory is. She sat down. "Are you okay?" I  
asked. "Yeah, I'm fine" she told me. "Are you sure? You know, we're all  
here for you" I said.

She smiled. "Thanks Lydia. I really appreciate it" she said. I smiled back  
at her. I got up and walked over to Shane.

"Yes Dad. They did this. Yeah, but now they're going after Rory now" he said.

"Yeah, ok" Shane said. "Okay Dad, bye" Shane hung up. He walked to Lydia.

He sighed as he held Lydia's hand. "What's wrong?" I asked. "The company's  
ratings are going down. Some of us are out of action." He said.

Lydia's eyes went wild. She couldn't believe it. She loved the company so  
much. "My father says we can't have the Women's champion out of action"

"Oh no" I said. "Does that mean.." "Yes it does. Vince is forcing me to  
strip Ana out of her Women's title.


	15. Chapter 15

Kiki's story

I looked around my friends. Ana was resting her head on John's chest. Then  
I saw Lydia coming straight at me. She took a sit next to me. "I have some  
bad news" she said.

"What's the bad news?" I asked. "Well Shane told me that he has to  
stripped Ana out of the Women's championship" she said.

"What!" Ana snapped. She got up and looked at Shane. "I'm so sorry, Dad  
said he can't handle a Women's champion out of action"

"Why? I mean I'll be back in 3 weeks" Ana said. Tears are flowing down her  
eyes. Kiki watched her crying. She couldn't help it but she felt bad. She  
knew Adam was watching her. He put his arm around her.

"Are you okay?" Adam whispered. Before she could answer, the doctor came  
out. "Excuse me, is there a friend or family for a woman and a man that  
was in the car crash?" he asked.

"We're right here" Rory said. "OK. We had some good news and some bad  
news" he told us. "Ok. Give us the good news first" Dave said. I watched  
Dave reached out to catch Rory's hand. "Ok the good news is that your  
friends is going to survive" he told us. "The bad news is…..

Ana's story

I listen to doctor. She couldn't believe it. Their friends broke 5 bones  
in their body. Ana couldn't help it but to cry. John reached for Ana.  
"Don't cry" John whispered. Ana looked at him.

"John, our friends are getting hurt, I'm getting stripped out of the  
Women's title" I said. "Ana, you could win that title back. I promise you,  
I'll do anything to get it back for you" John said. Ana stared at him.

"I hope you're right John, I hope you're right" I said. Dave and Rory  
walked to us. "Hey guys, Adam, Kiki, Shane, and Lydia left already. You  
guys want to grab something to eat?" he asked.

John looked at Ana. "Do you want too?" he asked. I nodded. We left the  
hospital. As they drove, Ana was silent. She hoped nobody got hurt. Then  
her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Ana, it's me Shane. Lydia, Adam, and Kiki both had been shot!" Shane  
said. "No!" I yelled. "Honey, what's wrong?" John asked. She ignored him.

"Where are you guys right now?" "Well, we're back at the hospital" Shane  
said. "Okay, we'll be right there" Ana said. "What happened?" John asked.

"Dave, turn around back to the hospital. Kiki, Adam, and Lydia has been  
shot!" I said. Then Rory started to cry. Dave stopped and turned around. I  
held Rory.

"It will be okay." I whispered. "Yeah Rory, stop crying" John said. She  
stopped. "Are they going to be okay?" she asked. I nodded.

As went enter the hospital, we saw Shane waving. "Who did this?" Rory  
asked. "I don't know. We were in the gas station. I went to go to the  
bathroom. I came back with a crowd over our car. Then I saw it" he  
explained.

"Did you see anybody?" Dave asked. "No, I didn't" he answered. Tears  
flowed down from his eyes. Ana looked around. "Where's Rory?" I asked.  
Then we heard a scream.


	16. Chapter 16

Sara's story

Sara just heard the news from Ana. 3 of her friends were shot, and 1 was  
stabbed. Now , Sara, Randy, Dave, Ana, and John sat there waiting for the  
results for Rory's results.

Sara looked at Dave. "Randy, is Dave going to be okay? Look at him!" Sara  
said. Randy looked at Dave. He was crying, speechless, sad, and mad at  
himself. Randy sighed and got up to talk to Dave.

Sara walked to Ana. "Are you okay?" I asked her. Ana looked up and nodded.  
"I'm fine. It's just that six of our friends are hurt" Ana said.

"Yeah, but they'll do just fine." I told her. "The doctor says Dru and Jay  
will have to stay in the hospital for 2 weeks. They just broke some bones.  
They'll do fine" I told her.

"Hey Ana, let's go home. You look tired" John offered. Before Ana could  
answer, a doctor came out. He headed toward us. "I'm sorry I have some bad  
news. Your friend is in comma for a week" the doctor said. "It's not as  
bad, but we figured out when she'll be awake." He said.

I looked at Dave. He was pounding his fist on the wall. John stood up and  
talked to Dave. I stood up and walked to the doctor. "Doc. Can we see  
Rory?"

"Sure. Only 2 people can come in, in the same time" he said. I nodded.  
John and I went first. Then Sara and Randy. Dave went in alone. After the  
visit Ana and John headed home.

Ana and John headed up stairs to the bedroom. John grabbed Ana on the  
hand. He pulled her into a deep kiss. John continue kissing her. He  
grabbed her pants and took in off. The two of them continue making love.

Sara's story

Sara and Randy continue walking down to their hotel room they rent. Sara  
sighed. She was sad because most of her friends are hurt. Randy looked at  
Sara.

"They'll be okay" he said. They enetered the room. Sara stopped and pulled  
Randy into a kiss. Randy kissed her back. "I love you" Randy said. "I love  
you too"

Sara and Randy continue kissing. Randy pulled Sara's pants off. The two of  
them continue making love.


	17. Chapter 17

A week later (Rory's story)

Rory woke up. Her back feel like hell. Everything does. She remembered  
what happened. She knew somebody had stabbed her. Then Rory saw Dave.  
"Dave wake up" she whispered.

Dave eyes fluttered open. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked me. "Yeah, I'm  
fine. My back feels like hell, but I'm fine" I answered. Dave smiled.

He pulled me to a hug. When he pulled back, he looked at me in the yes.  
Then he pulled be into a kiss. Rory kissed him back. "Oww!" I yelled.

"What's wrong? He asked. " Nothing. Just my back. I feel like somebody is  
punching me from the inside" I said. "But I'm fine" Dave smiled.

"So how's everyone?" I asked. "They're fine" Dave answered. "Good" Dave  
smiled. Then they pulled into a kiss.

Dru's story

Dru woke up. She can't get up. Hell she can't even move. Everything was  
sore. She looked around. Then a doctor came in. "Oh hello" he said.

"Hi doc! What's going on?" I asked. The doctor frowned. "Well, the good  
news is that your bones are fine. You're probably sore right now, but you  
will heal soon. The bad news is that 4 of your friends got hurt. But don't  
worry. 1 of them woke up this morning. The others will wake up soon" he  
explained.

"What about Jay?" I asked. "Well, Mr. Reso will be just fine. He woke up  
earlier. I told him to get some rest, so he did" he answered. I smiled.  
"Thanks Doc." He smiled. "You're welcome" he answered.


	18. Chapter 18

Ana's story

Ana woke up. She was so tired. She was in the hospital last night to watch  
Rory and the others. When she got home, John and her made love.

She continue to watch John sleeping. She leaned over and kiss him on the  
cheek. John eyes opened. "Hey" he said. "Hey yourself" I replied. "You  
know every time I kiss you, you wake up?" I asked.

"Yeah. Maybe because you're so beautiful, and every time your lips touch  
me, I feel like I'm in heaven. So that's when I know you're awake" John  
said. Ana laughed.

John stood up and kissed Ana. They both kissed, then they pulled back. "I  
love you" he whispered. "I love you too" I whispered. Before they could  
kiss again, Ana's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I said. "Hey! Guess who?" the other person asked. I gasped.  
"Rory! You're awake!" I exclaimed. "So, what's been going on?" she asked.  
"You know between you and John"

Ana laughed. "None of your business" I answered. She laughed. "Ok, I know  
what were you doing. The first letter start with an s, the last letter is  
x and the middle letter is e." she said.

"Okay, whatever!" "I have to go. Doc needs me" Rory said. They both said  
good byes. Ana was happy that Rory is okay. She hoped her other friends  
would too.

Lydia's story

Lydia woke up. She was confused. She has no idea of what's happening. Then  
the door open and there stood Shane. "Hey" I said. "Hey! You're awake!"  
Shane exclaimed.

"Yeah, I am." I said. Lydia looked around and found Kiki and Adam still  
sleeping. "So.. what's up?" I asked. "Nothing. Everything has been fine"  
he answered.

"Did you find out who it is?" Shane shooked his head. "Not yet." Lydia  
frowned. Then Adam woke up. "What the hell?"

"Hey" I said. Adam looked around. "Hey" he replied. "Well that's some  
beauty sleep" Shane and I laughed. Kiki woke up. "Hey Kiki!" I exclaimed.

Adam smiled wider. "Kiki are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm fine" she  
replied. Adam smiled. That made me smiled because she knows everybody is  
okay"

Kiki's story

Kiki was sitting with Adam all alone. "How long have we been asleep?" I  
asked. "About a week" her replied. "Well at least it's good to be back!"

Adam smiled. "Yeah. We could go back in the ring in 2 weeks!" He said.  
"Yep" I replied. We both looked in each other eyes.

Adam leaned over and kissed her. She kissed him back. This had been the  
greatest day so far. Could anything else go wrong?


	19. Chapter 19

Unknown Room

"I heard they're awake" a guy said. "they're awake huh?" she asked.  
"What's the next plan" the other women asked. "What ever you do, make sure  
you kill them" the man said. "Okay here's the next plan…..

2 weeks later. Raw. (Ana's story)

My music hits the ring. My best friends came out. We heard the crowd  
cheered. We walked down the ramp and enter the ring.

I grabbed the microphone. "Well as you know, me and my friends haven't  
been around for the past month. You also knew the Women's championship has  
been stripped from me, and now vacated" I said.

I handed the microphone to Rory. "Well all of us almost got killed. You  
saw Ana and John got shot. All of us did. We're okay now" she said. "But  
we need to find out who tried to do that"

"We know the person works for the company" she continue. "So, we just came  
out to explain what happened" Then Rory dropped the microphone. All of us  
head out backstage, leaving the fans all confused.

Rory's story

"I can't believe we have to tell the fans that!" I said. "Yeah, I know.  
Now they're not going to go on autograph sighing. I bet they're scared"  
Ana said.

"Yeah, but Shane came out and told them not to panicked. He also lied to  
the fans that Shane captured the shooters" Lydia said.

"Yeah" Dru said. "Ana, what are you going to about the Women's  
championship" I asked. "Ok, can you guys keep a secret?" Ana asked. We all  
nodded. "The truth is that I'm not going to do anything. I'm… pregnant"  
she said.

Dru' story

"Pregnant!" I asked. All of us were shocked. "Yes, I took the test and it  
was a positive. I didn't believe it, until I went to the doctor. He said  
the test was right. I'm pregnant" Ana said.

"So.. that means that John is the father?" Kiki asked. Ana nodded. "Oh my  
god!" I said. "Did you tell John yet?" Rory asked. "Uhh.. no" Ana said.

"Why?" Lydia asked. "Because I'm too scared" Ana answered. "Scared?" Dru  
asked. "Yeah I'm scared" she said. All of us sighed. "Well, I have to go  
now" Lydia said. "I need to find Shane"

Before Lydia left, "Ana I think you should ask for time off" "I already  
did. I talked to Vince. The Mchamon family and you guys are the only one  
that know" Ana said. Lydia nodded at left.

Kiki's story

Kiki was sitting in Adam's locker room. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Oh  
nothing" I answered. Adam shrugged and got ready. "Hey Adam. What if  
someone is pregnant, but she's afraid to tell her boyfriend. What should  
she do?"

Adam froze. She looked at me. "You're not the girl in this story, are  
you?" he asked. "No" "Who is it?" he asked. "Sorry Adam. My lips are  
sealed"

Adam sighed. He took a sit next to her. "What I would do is tell the  
boyfriend the truth" "But Adam, Ana's scared" Kiki blurted out. Kiki  
covered her mouth.

"Ana? She's the one that's pregnant?" Adam asked. Kiki sighed. "Yes. She  
is. Please don't tell any one" I said.  
"I won't" he said. "Why is Ana afraid to tell John?"

"Well, she's afraid that he's going to ditch her" I told him. "Ditch her?  
He wouldn't do that!" Adam said. "Tel her that! She won't listen" I told  
him. "Well I guess we have to wait until it's the time"

Lydia's story

Lydia walked down the hall to Shane's office. Then she felt somebody  
grabbed her. The man slammed her to the wall. "Good evening Lydia" the man  
said.

Lydia's eyes widened. "What.. do you… want? I stammered. "Well I just want  
to tell you that your friends will soon be dead" he threatened.

Lydia was scared know. "I just want to say good bye. This might be the  
last time I talk to you" the guy said. He let go off Lydia. "By the way,  
if you tell anyone, you'll be first" "Okay. I won't tell anybody. I  
promise Gene" she said. Lydia turned around and ran as Gene Snitsky  
smirked.


	20. Chapter 20

Lydia's story

Lydia walked down the hall to Shane's office. Then she felt somebody  
grabbed her. The man slammed her to the wall. "Good evening Lydia" the man  
said.

Lydia's eyes widened. "What.. do you… want? I stammered. "Well I just want  
to tell you that your friends will soon be dead" he threatened.

Lydia was scared know. "I just want to say good bye. This might be the  
last time I talk to you" the guy said. He let go off Lydia. "By the way,  
if you tell anyone, you'll be first" "Okay. I won't tell anybody. I  
promise Gene" she said. Lydia turned around and ran as Gene Snitsky  
smirked.

Sara's story

Sara is still amazed that Ana is pregnant. She wants her to tell John, but  
she felt bad that Ana was scared. Sara walked to Randy's locker room. Sara  
opened the door and found Randy getting ready.

"Hey" I said. "Hey" Randy said. I walked and sat down on the couch.  
"Something bothering you?" Randy asked. "Oh, nothing's bothering me" I  
lied.

"I know you're lying Sara. Tell me what's wrong" Randy pleaded. "Ana is  
pregnant okay!" Sara blabbed out. "What!" Randy asked in amazement.

Sara sighed. "Yes Randy. She's pregnant." I told him "Is John the father  
in this? Does he know?" Randy asked. "Yes and no" I answered him.

"Why didn't John knew?" he asked me. "Hey you know for a guy, you ask a  
lot of questions" Sara snapped. "I'm sorry" Randy said.

Sara sighed. "Okay, she didn't tell him because she's afraid" I answered.  
"Ok. That's all the question I'm going to ask" Randy said. Sara still  
frowned.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked. "Randy, Ana is not the only one pregnant. I'm  
also pregnant" Sara said.

Randy eyes widened. "Am I the father?" he asked. "The truth is that… I  
don't know" Sara answered. "Why?" Randy asked. "Remember the night someone  
kidnapped me? Well that person… rapped me" Sara explained.

"What!" Randy asked furiously. Sara couldn't stand Randy mad. She got up  
and left him.

Ana's story

Ana is walking down the hall. She touched her stomach, what now is  
progressing a baby. Then she saw Sara running. "Whoa Sara what's wrong?" I  
asked.

Sara stopped. "I can't tell you here" Sara told me. I nodded. "Okay, let's  
go to my locker room. John has a match right now, so he's not there" I  
said.

She nodded and followed me. As we enter the locker room, she took a seat  
on the couch. "Now, tell me what's wrong" Ana said. Sara sobbed. "Ana..the  
truth is.. that, you're not the only one pregnant, I pregnant" she said.

"That's good. But why are you crying?" Ana asked. "Well, Randy… may not be  
the father" Sara said. Ana was shocked. "Oh. I know. I know what you mean.  
But did you take the blood test?" I asked.

"No.. I'm to scared. Randy might not be the father" she said. Ana sighed.  
"I know how you feel" They both sighed. "What are we going to do know?"  
She asked. "I don't know Sara, I don't know"


	21. Chapter 21

Dru's story

Dru walked down the hall to see Jay before his match. Then she felt  
somebody griping her. She turned around then she felt somebody punch her.  
She looked up and saw Molly.

Molly continue to kick her on the stomach. "I'm going to get you next tome  
Dru. I will if it's the last thing I'll ever do" she yelled. Then Molly  
turned and left. Dru held her stomach in pain. "Oh my god!" a voice said.

Dru looked up and found Shawn Michaels. "Dru, are you okay?" he asked. He  
helped her up. "Yeah, I'm fine Shawn. Thanks" I said. "Who did this to  
you?" he asked. "I don't know." I lied. Shawn nodded." Okay, let me take  
you to the trainer's room" he offered. I nodded as Shawn took her to the  
trainer's room.

Rory's story

Rory sighed as she walked in Dave's locker room. "Hey baby" Dave said.  
"Hey" I replied. Dave frowned. "What's wrong?" he asked. I sighed.  
"Nothing Dave."

"I know you're lying to me. Now please tell me" Dave said. Rory sighed.  
"I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone" Rory said. "I promise"  
he said. Rory nodded.

"Well..Ana is pregnant. She haven't told John yet. That's what's bothering  
me. John need to know" I blutered out. "Why didn't Ana tell him?" Dave  
asked.

"Well cause she's scared that John might leave her" I explained. "John  
won't leave her! He loves her, why would she get I that idea?" he asked.  
"Well remember the first time John slept with her. He ditch her" I  
explained. "Well I know John, and he won't ditch her and I promise you  
that" Dave said.

Rory smiled. "You promise not to tell anyone?" I asked. "Yeah, I promise"  
he answered. "Good" Rory smiled as she lean over and kiss Dave.

Lydia's story

Lydia sat there on the couch in Shane's locker room. She was all alone.  
She couldn't believe she know who the shooter is. She wants to tell them,  
but he'll kill her. If she doesn't tell them they're all going to be dead.

Lydia sighed as she tried to make a decision. Then the door flew open.  
Shane came in. He saw Lydia sitting. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked. Lydia  
looked at him.

"Nothing" I lied. Shane rolled his eyes. "Please Lyd. I know you're lying.  
Now please tell me" he begged. "Shane, I know who hurt us. I know who shot  
us" I said. "What!" He snapped.

Lydia nodded. "Who is it?" Shane asked. "Its….Gene Snitsky" I confessed.  
Shane's face turned bright red. "I'll be back soon" Shane told her. He  
open the door and left Lydia who was scared to death of what's going to  
happen

Kiki's story

Kiki and Adam were walking down the hall way. "So, what do you want to do  
tonight?" I asked. "Well, I was thinking about going back to the hotel,  
and do some stuff" Adam answered.

Kiki laughed. "Calm down big boy. You'll get that later" I told him.  
"WHAts up guys?" a voice interrupted. Kiki and Adam turned and found John  
and Ana.

"Nothing much. What about you?" Adam asked. "Well I have nothing" John  
replied. Ana held her stomach, who looked like in pain.

Adam and Kiki noticed her, but not John. "Hey Ana, can I talk you?" I  
asked. Ana nodded as I led her to the corner.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Ana nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine" she replied. "Did  
you tell him yet?" I asked. Ana shocked her head.

"Oh my gosh Ana! When are you going to tell him?" Kiki asked. "Well maybe  
when he ask me, are you getting fat" she answered.

"Well you have to tell him sooner or later. Sooner is better." I told her.  
Ana sighed as she thought about what Kiki had just said.


	22. Chapter 22

Ana's story

Ana and John walked back to their hotel room. They had just been in the  
night club. Ana haven't drank anything but water. John had suspect  
something.

"Ana, are you okay? I mean you barely said anything to me" John said. Ana  
sighed. "I'm fine John. Just a little tired that's all" I lied.

John looked at Ana. They both entered the hotel room. "Look John, we need  
to talk" Ana said. "We're not breaking up right?" He asked.

"No! Of course not!" I told him. "Oh thank goodness" Ana laughed. "John,  
I'm…pregnant" Ana confessed. John eyes went wide. "Pregnant?" he asked.

"I know you want to leave me right now. Just go ahead" I told him. "Leave  
you? Why would I leave you? Ana I love you and I'm happy you're pregnant"  
John said.

Ana smiled. "So, you're not going to leave me? I asked. "No, of course  
not!" John said. Ana smiled. "Thank you John" I said.

"Thank you? For what?" he asked. "Well you know for being there for me and  
keeping me safe. You're the sweetest, funniest, cutest, hottest guy ever!"  
I told him.

John smiled. "Thanks Ana. I love you so much" he whispered. " I love you  
too" he whispered. John lean and kissed Ana.

Dru's story

Dru was sitting in her hotel room. She decided to get her won room. Her  
ribs and face has been hurting. Dru sat there on the couch. Then a knock  
came to the door.

Dru got up and answer the door. She open and there stood Jay. "Hi Jay!" I  
exclaimed. "Hey. Can I come in?" he asked.

I nodded. Jay came in and sat on her bed. "Why did you get your own room?  
You could've stayed with me" Jay said.

"Well I think I just need some time alone" I answered. "Okay…." Jay said.  
Dru knows Jay suspect something. "So, where were you today? I barely saw  
you"

"Well I went out to eat" I lied. Jay nodded. "Okay. I missed you today"  
Jay told me. "Yeah, I missed you too" I replied. "Dru, is something  
bothering you?" he asked.

"No" I lied. "Well okay, I'll see you later" Jay said. "Okay, bye!" Dru  
said. Jay open the door and shut it. Why did I lie to a man I love? Dru  
thought.

Rory's story

Rory walk with Dave to their hotel room. " Are you hungry?" Dave asked.  
"Yeah." She replied. They both entered the hotel room.

"Okay, let me cook" Dave offered. Rory laughed. "Cook? You Dave Batista  
can cook?" Rory joked. He nodded. "Why? Cause you're thinking man can  
cook?" he asked.

I shooked my head. "No, of course man can cook. Just surprised though" I  
explained. "Ohh. What do you want to have for dinner?" he asked.

"Whatever you want" I told him. Dave nodded. "What about spaghetti? I'll  
cook you my special recipe" Dave said.

"Spaghetti. My fave" Rory told him. "Spaghetti it is" I said. Dave headed  
to the kitchen and cooked the spaghetti.

15 minutes later

Dave put a plate of spaghetti in front of me. "Mmm.. Smell so good" I  
said. Dave smiled. "Yeah, it does, doesn't it?" he said. "You know you  
look cute in that apron!"

Dave blushed. "Thanks. Hey let's eat" Dave declared. "Yeah, let's eat"  
Rory replied. Rory and Dave smiled together as they ate. This day has been  
great. Could anything else go wrong?


	23. Chapter 23

Sara's story

Sara sighed as she sat in the hotel room, by herself, all alone. She need  
to decide to take the test or not. Then the a knock came to the door. Sara  
got up and anwere the door. There stood Randy Orton. "Randy, what are you  
doing here?" I asked.

Randy looked at me. "I'm here cuz I miss you Sara. You've been ignoring me  
lately. I know there's to much drama right now and all of us stressed, but  
please I want you back with me" Randy pleaded.

Tears are flowing down her eyes and hugged Randy. "Randy, I miss you too.  
I can't handle this no more. I want my old life back. When everybody is  
happy and safe" Sara whispered.

Randy held her in his arms. "I know how you feel. Everybody thinks that.  
But I promise you, everything will be okay soon" Randy replied.

Sara wiped her tears. "I love you so much Randy" I told him. "I love you  
too Sara" he replied. Sara smiled as she lean and kissed Randy.

Lydia's story

Lydia sat in Shane's hotel room. "Shane, what did Vince said?" I asked  
him. "Well he's suspending Gene for a while and he's going to be fined.  
But I'm not sure if Dad is going to fire Gene or not" Shane answered.

Lydia started to cry. "Baby, what's wrong?" Shane asked as he put his arm  
around Lydia. "Shane.. if I told someone, Gene is going to kill me" Lydia  
answered.

Shane's eyes went wide. "Whoa! Kill you! I'm not going to let him do that.  
You know what Lydia? I'm going to have the others and your friends to  
protect you at others" Shane said.

Lydia nodded. "Okay, I hope that works. I can't stand if someone is going  
to get hurt again. I mean we have Ana pregnant" Lydia sobbed. Shane  
nodded. "I promise you, no body will ever get hurt again" Shane said. "I  
hope" he mumbled.

Ana's story

Ana walked down the hall while holding hands with John. She was so happy  
that she finally told John about her pregnancy and her birthday was also  
today. "I love you" he whispered. "I love you too" he whispered back.

Ana open her locker room that she's sharing with John. "Surprise!" a crowd  
of noise said. Ana's jaw dropped. There was Rory, Dave, Dru, Jay, Sara,  
Randy, Lydia, Shane, Kiki, and Adam.

"Oh my god! You guys! That's so sweet! Thank you!" Ana exclaimed. "Don't  
thank us. Thanks to John, we wouldn't have this stuff. He paid for all of  
it" Dave said. Ana looked at John.

"You're the sweetest boyfriends ever!" I exclaimed as I hugged John. John  
hugged her back. "Is it cake time yet?" Adam asked. Everybody laughed.

"Should we have cake now?" I asked John. "Why are you asking me? It's your  
party" John replied. I nodded. "It's cake time!" I yelled.

Everybody cheered. "Lets sing happy birthday!" Dru ordered. "Ok" Jay  
answered. "1.2.3. "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy  
birthday dear Ana! Happy birthday to you!" they sang. Everyone clap their  
hands.

"Make a wish Ana" Dave said as he put the cake on the table. Ana smiled  
and aproache dthe table. I wish everybody is safe Ana wished. She blew her  
candle. Everyone cheered.

Ana cut the cake and handed to each of her friends. "Presents time!" Kiki  
exclaimed. I nodded.

5 minutes later

So far Ana had got a necklace, braclet,2 earings, and shoes. "There's one  
more" Dru said. Dru handed the present. "This one is from John" Rory  
said.

I smiled and glance over to John. I open the box and there's a blue  
lingerie. "That's so beautiful John!" I exclaimed. "It was hard to pick  
you one with a bunch of girls crowding over me" John said.

Ana smiled. "Question! Which one of you are going to wear it?" Jay asked.  
Everybody laughed. "There's also one more" John said. He walked over to  
me.

"Ana, you're the most beautiful, sweetest, nicest, funniest girl I ever  
met" he started. He bend to one knee and took out a box that contain a  
diamond ring. "Ana, will you marry me?" he asked.

I heard everybody awed. "You go dude!" Jay exclaimed. I smiled. "John, of  
course I'll marry you" I answered. Everybody cheered as John pulled me  
into a kiss. "I love you Ana" he whispered. "I love you too" I whispered  
back.


	24. Chapter 24

Sara's story

Sara walked down the hall way with Randy after Ana's party. "I can't  
believe they're getting married!" Sara exclaimed. "Yeah, I know" Randy  
replied. "Look Randy, I thought really hard about this, but I'm going to  
take a test and finally finds out who the father is" I told him. Randy  
stopped. "When are you going to take it?" he asked.

"This Saturday" I answered. "Okay, I'll go…" Randy trailed. She saw Randy  
fall on the ground. I turned around and found him.

My eyes went wide. "Stay away from me!" I yelled. He smirked. "Sara, Sara,  
Sara, I'm here just to find out if I'm the father's baby" he answered.

I kneel to touch Randy. I started to cry. "Stay away from me!" I yelled.  
He laughed. "I'll be back Sara, I'll be back" he said. "Just leave me  
alone! Just do it Kane!" Sara yelled.

Kane left Sara and Randy. "Help!" I screamed. Then the referees came.  
"Take care of him, please" I sobbed. The referee nodded and then the  
medics came. They strap Randy and took him to the ambulance. "Randy,  
please be okay" I whispered.

Dru's story

Dru walked down the ramp as she got ready for her match. Then Molly's   
music hits the ring. She entered the rings as I glared at her.

I heard the bell rang. We both glared at each other as we locked up. I hit  
her on the mid- section and hit her with a suplex.

I stood up. "You bitch!" I yelled. I walked to the turnbuckle and start to  
climb. Then she felt something in her back. Dru drop to the matt and  
everything went black.

Kiki's story

Adam and I ran as fast as we can so we wouldn't miss the ambulance. When  
we reached to the parking lot, there stood our friends.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked. "I don't know yet" Ana replied. Kiki  
reached to Adam's hand. "Adam, I'm scared" I whispered.

"You'll be okay Kiki. Trust me, you will" he whispered back. "Who's going  
with Dru? They only can take 2 people. The rest of us will go after the  
show" Shane explained.

"Shane, I'll go" Jay and Ana volunteered. "What!" John asked. Ana looked  
at John. "John, please. I'm the one that could go. I have days off and  
she's my best friend" Ana told him. "Sorry Ana, I can't let you go" Shane  
said.

Ana sighed. "I'll go" I volunteered. Shane nodded. "Okay, Kiki, go with  
her. For the rest of you, stick together. Adam, since Kiki is going to be  
gone, stay with John and Ana" Shane ordered. Adam nodded.

Jay helped me up to the ambulance. "Don't worry Jay, she'll be okay" I  
said as we rode to the hospital. Jay's eyes are full of tears.

"Jay, please don't cry" I whispered. I put my arm around him. "Kiki, I  
don't think she loves me anymore" I told her. I sighed. "Jay, she loves  
you" I told him.

"Kiki, she's been ignoring me for the past week" Jay told me. "Trust me.  
When she's going to wake up. Which she will. I promise you she'll show how  
much she loves you" I told him. He nodded. "I hope you're right Kiki, I  
hope you're right" Jay said.


	25. Chapter 25

Dru's story

Dru walked down the ramp as she got ready for her match. Then Molly's  
music hits the ring. She entered the rings as I glared at her.

I heard the bell rang. We both glared at each other as we locked up. I hit  
her on the mid- section and hit her with a suplex.

I stood up. "You bitch!" I yelled. I walked to the turnbuckle and start to  
climb. Then she felt something in her back. Dru drop to the matt and  
everything went black.

Kiki's story

Adam and I ran as fast as we can so we wouldn't miss the ambulance. When  
we reached to the parking lot, there stood our friends.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked. "I don't know yet" Ana replied. Kiki  
reached to Adam's hand. "Adam, I'm scared" I whispered.

"You'll be okay Kiki. Trust me, you will" he whispered back. "Who's going  
with Dru? They only can take 2 people. The rest of us will go after the  
show" Shane explained.

"Shane, I'll go" Jay and Ana volunteered. "What!" John asked. Ana looked  
at John. "John, please. I'm the one that could go. I have days off and  
she's my best friend" Ana told him. "Sorry Ana, I can't let you go" Shane  
said.

Ana sighed. "I'll go" I volunteered. Shane nodded. "Okay, Kiki, go with  
her. For the rest of you, stick together. Adam, since Kiki is going to be  
gone, stay with John and Ana" Shane ordered. Adam nodded.

Jay helped me up to the ambulance. "Don't worry Jay, she'll be okay" I  
said as we rode to the hospital. Jay's eyes are full of tears.

"Jay, please don't cry" I whispered. I put my arm around him. "Kiki, I  
don't think she loves me anymore" I told her. I sighed. "Jay, she loves  
you" I told him.

"Kiki, she's been ignoring me for the past week" Jay told me. "Trust me.  
When she's going to wake up. Which she will. I promise you she'll show how  
much she loves you" I told him. He nodded. "I hope you're right Kiki, I  
hope you're right" Jay said.


	26. Chapter 26

Lydia's story

Lydia sat there in Ana's locker room. "Some birthday it turn out to be"  
Ana mumbled. "Whoa! Hold on girl. You got engage today. Aren't you happy?"  
I asked her.

"Of course I'm happy! I love John so much. But Dru!" I reminded her. Lydia  
frowned. "Oh yeah. I mean you know she's going to be okay. Shane is on the  
case right now" Lydia told her.

Ana sighed. "Also with Randy. I mean Sara have to stay here cause no guys  
can't go with her to protect her. The others have a match tonight" Ana  
said. Then I smiled.

"Hey, why don't you, Sara, Rory, and me go to see Randy and Dru" I  
suggested. her. "Wait a minute! John and Shane will freak!" Ana told her.

"Yeah, they'll freak. But they'll be okay" I said. Ana nodded. "Okay, let  
me leave a note for John" Ana said. Ana took out a piece of paper and a  
pencil.

Lydia waited. "Okay, I'm finish" Ana announce. "Good. Now let's go"

Rory's story

I sat there in the locker room, looking at the cealing while Dave was at  
his match. Then a knock came to the door. I stood up.

"Who's there?" I asked. "It's Sara, Lydia, and Ana" a voice answered. I  
smiled and open the door. "So whats up?" I asked.

"Want to go visit Dru and Randy?" Sara asked. "But wouldn't the guys freak  
out?" I asked. "No prob. Ana left a note already. Any way we could take  
care by ourselves" Ana said.  
"Yeah, let's just go before Dave comes back" I told them They nodded as we  
left.

15 minutes later, hospital

We arrived at the hospital and headed toward the front desk. "Excuse me  
maam. We want to see a patient under the name Dru and Randy Orton " I  
told her.

She nodded. "They're both in the same room in 212" she answered. We said  
thank you and start to walk to room 212. When we entered we saw Jay next  
to Dru and Kiki sitting next to Randy.

Sara rushed to Randy. "Randy, baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to get you  
hurt" Sara sobbed. Kiki put her arm around Sara. "Sara, stop crying. He'll  
be okay" she said.

Rory walked to Dru. "Jay, I think you need to get some rest" I told him.  
Jay looked up. "No way! I want to stay here with her. What are you girl  
doing here anyway? Where's the guys?" he asked.

"Uh… the guys didn't know we're here unless they found a note in John's  
locker room" Lydia answered. "What! They're going to freak and probably  
kill me if one of you got hurt. You girls need protection" Jay said.

"Wow. You sound like my mom" I joked. Then Jay's cell phone rang. "Hello?"  
he asked. "Yeah, they're here." He continue. "Yes, I'll keep an eye on  
them. Bye" he finished.

Then Jay looked at us. "The others want you to stay here" he told us.  
"Jay, I need to use the bathroom" Ana said. Jay nodded. "Okay, let me go  
with you" he said.

Ana nodded. Jay got up and walked out of the door and I sat on the chair.  
"Dru, please be okay" I whispered.

Ana's story

"Jay are you okay?" I asked. Jay looked at me. "Kinda. I'm just sad that  
Dru got hurt" he answered. "Okay then"

Then Jay moved to the front of me. "Look Ana, you and the others have to  
stay with the guys, I.." his voice trailed off. Then somebody hot Jay and  
he landed on me.

I cried in pain. "Jay!" I sobbed. "Somebody help!" Jay yelled. I felt the  
doctor and nurses touching me. "She's pregnant doc." Jay explained.

I continue to cry. "Jay help me" I whispered. Those are the last words so  
far coming out of Ana.


	27. Chapter 27

Rory's story

I sat down next to Ana. She has been hit when she's pregnant. No word on

the baby yet. Then the door flew open and there stood John and Dave.

John ran to Ana. He looked at me. "What happen?" he sobbed through tears.

"Well Jay was talking to her. He stood in front of her. Then somebody hit

Jay on the back. We have no idea who hit Jay. Well Jay landed on Ana" I

answered.

Dave put his arms around me. "Where's Jay now?" Dave asked. "Jay's with

Dru. The others are with him" I answered. Then the doctor came in.

"Excuse me. Are you 3 friends of Ana?" he asked. Dave and I nodded. "I'm

her fiancées sir" John announce. The doctor nodded. "May I talk to you.,."

he trailed.

"I'm John" John told him. "Yes, may I talk to you John?" he asked. John

nodded as the two left. I sat there next to Ana. "Dave, do you think she's

going to be okay?" I asked.

"Of course she is" he replied. Then John came in with tears on his eyes.

"Well what did the doctor said?" Dave asked. "Well.. Ana is going to

survive. But not the baby" John sobbed.

"Oh, John, I'm so sorry" I told him. I got up and put my arms around him.

John sighed and pushed Rory's hand.

"I need some air. Rory stay with Ana okay?" he asked. I nodded as I

watched John leave the room. "I wish they're both going to be okay" I

whispered.

Sara's story

Sara sat there next to Randy. "Randy, please wake up" I whispered. I felt

somebody touched my shoulder. I turned and found Adam touching me.

"He'll be okay Sara. Why don't you and the girls with Dave go back to the

hotel while Shane, Jay, John, and me stay here" he offered.

"Yeah, some on Sara. You look exhausted" Kiki told me. I sighed. "Okay,

I'll go. Adam, take care of Randy, Dru,.." I looked at Jay, who look half

asleep. "And Jay" I finished.

He nodded. "Yeah, I will" Kiki and I went to Ana's hotel room and found

John sleeping. "Hey guys!" I exclaimed. "Shush! We finally got John

asleep" Shane said. "Oppps" I said covering my mouth.

"Rory, Lydia, you guys look tired" Shane said. Rory yawn. "I am" she

admit. "Hey, come on. I'll take you girls home. Shane, why don't you stay

here and keep an eye on the things" Dave said. Shane nodded.

"Yeah, you girls just go. I'll be fine" Shane said. Lydia nodded and

kissed Shane. "Bye baby" she said. "Bye" he replied. "Let's go. I think

I'll past out here" Kiki joked. "Okay, let's go home" Dave announce. The 4

girls and Dave headed to the exit.

Lydia's story

Lydia sat on the back with Sara and Kiki. "So where do we stay?" I asked.

"Well I was thinking about that. We'll sleep my room. I got 2 huge beds

and 1 couch that'll flip into a bed" Rory answered.

"I'll sleep in the couch" Kiki said almost half asleep. "Okay, we're here

girls" Dave announce. The girls nodded with a yawn.

They both head out and went to the room. "Hey guys, I have to get

something in Adam's room. I'll be right back" Kiki said. They nodded as

Kiki ran in front of us.

We walked to the hallway. "I hope everybody is okay" I said. "Of course

they'll be…" Dave got cut off with a scream.


	28. Chapter 28

Rory's story

"That sound like Kiki!" Sara said. "Oh my god! Let's go" Dave ordered. All  
of us head to Adam's room down the hallway.

Then we stoped and found her cell phone on the floor. "Ugh!" Dave yelled  
as he punched the wall. "Adam is going to kill me"

I put my arms around him. "Calm down Dave" I whispered. Dave turned to me.  
"No I can't! Adam is going to kill me" He told me.

"Shhh…calm down" I told him. "I'll call Shane right now" Lydia said. I  
nodded and watched Lydia left. "Go with her Sara" I ordered. She nodded  
and went with Lydia.

"Dave, please stop please" I pleaded. Dave looked at me. "Ok, I'll stop"  
he announce. I sighed. Then Lydia and Sara came back. "They said they'll  
meet with us tomorrow morning first thing" Lydia announce.

"Well I guess we better sleep right now" Sara said. All of us nodded and  
enter Rory's room.

Sara's story

Sara woke up first the next day. She looked around and found the others  
sleeping peacefully. Sara woke Lydia up first. "Lydia, wake up!" I  
whispered. Lydia open her eyes.

"It's morning already?" she asked. I nodded. "I'm going to wake Rory and  
Dave okay?" I asked. "Yeah, sure, whatever" she replied. I got up and  
walked to Dave and Rory.

"Rory, wake up" I whispered. She groaned. "Dave wake up" I whispered.  
Dave's eyes open. "Dave, wake Rory up." I whispered. Dave open his eyes.

"Yeah, I will" he said yawning. I nodded. "Tell her I'm going to use her  
clothes. I'm gonna shower ok" I said. He nodded and tried to wake Rory up.

10 minutes later

I got out of the bathroom all dressed and see everybody woke up all  
change. "We'll shower later. We just want to go to the hospital" Lydia  
announce.

"Okay, let's go" Dave said. They all headed toward the door to go to the  
hospital.

30 minutes later

We all arrived at the hospital with 8 coffees. They both headed toward  
room 212. When we entered, we saw the guys all asleep.

"I'll wake Adam up" Dave said. We nodded as we wake the others. When Adam  
woke up and saw Dave, his face turned red. He got up and slammed Dave to  
the wall.

"Look what you did! She got kidnapped cuz of you!" he yelled. "I didn't  
mean too Adam. She was going to your room to get something.. then she  
screamed" Dave explained.

"It's still your fucking fault!" He snapped. "That's enough!" Shane  
declared. "Adam, let him go now!

Adam release Dave and still glaring at him. "Adam, calm down. We'll find  
Kiki. I promise you that" Shane told him. "Uhh..guys, I'm going to check  
on Ana and John. Give me one of the coffee" Rory whispered. I handed her  
coffee as she left. Could this day get any worse?


End file.
